


Flowers

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: #SasuSakuMonth2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: "Sakura, is it bad that I want you just for myself?"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Flowers

For some weird reason, Kakashi required him to have a physical exam after he sent in a report that also marked the end of his redemption journey. He was opposed to the idea, almost seething when he told his former sensei that he didn't need a check up of any sort. However, Kakashi was probably the reason why all three of Team 7 became even more stubborn, for he emphasized that it was a requirement for him – a clearance to officially reinstate him as a Konoha nin.

Sulking on the way to the hospital, Sasuke wished that he would end up being assigned to the only doctor that he trusts. Besides, he found himself missing her already, even after staying with her amidst chamomile tea and light-hearted conversations in the comfort of her home the night before.

"Sasuke-san!" He heard a voice upon entering the glass doors of the hospital. He lifted his head to see the quite familiar face of a short-haired woman carrying a pig. "I didn't know you're already here. But welcome back! What are you here for?" 

"Aa. Kakashi required me for a physical exam."

"Hmm. A clearance, perhaps. Alright then, I think you came at the right time." The woman grinned. "Sakura's last patient left a few minutes ago, and no one else is lined up after him."

He exhaled deeply at this, feeling more at ease now after almost wanting to set the current hokage on fire.

"You could proceed to her clinic down the hall. To know which room, well, you'll notice it quickly because it stands out." Chuckling, she handed him a paper to fill out before resuming in minding some documents on the reception desk.

Sasuke began pacing down the hall to search for this room that stood out among the others, and true enough, it wasn't difficult to spot. For the room with the sign that says "Dr. Sakura Haruno" had various flowers on vases and bouquets placed on the sides of its door frame.

A colorful opened card piqued his curiosity, which also led him to notice so many other cards tucked in between roses, tulips, carnations, or white camellias. If his eyesight wasn't as sharp as his, he wouldn't have read the random scribbles of love declarations on the opened cards.

The realization hit him when he suddenly felt his heart constrict. A flow of quite familiar yet not fully accepted emotion ran through his veins. He remembered that time Sakura was fangirling on a certain actor during their mission in the Land of Snow. He recalled whenever it was Naruto who was able to save their female teammate from attacks that almost hit her during missions. He noted when her attention was drawn on Kakashi, barely aware of his presence and words despite being near her. And he looked back on those instances he heard Rock Lee vowed to protect Sakura with his life.

He wondered if Sakura's capabilities could diagnose this tinge of pang in his chest, because it was the only thing that hurt in him as he stood there in front of her door. A part of him wanted her to heal it, but he knew he needed to do – say, even – something before that could even happen.

It took a few deep breaths and many what if's before he decided to finally knock on the door. When he heard her melodic voice chiming "Come in!", Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside the pristine clinic.

Unexpectedly, his jaw clenched a little upon seeing more fresh blooms displayed in various parts of the room, but this only strengthened his resolve.

"Sasuke-kun? Hi! Here for a post-mission check-up, I assume?" The pink-haired doctor chuckled, drawing his gaze away from the items that continued to make his chest sting

Nodding, his eyes met hers, and without preamble, he uttered, "There's...a lot of men visiting you and giving you flowers?"

"Oh!" Sakura chuckled once more, cheeks becoming tinted with the color of her hair.

He restrained himself from clenching his jaw again, for there was a time that Sakura only blushed because of him. Yet that time felt so far away now.

"Surprisingly, yes, ever since the war." She smiled while resting her chin on her folded hands. "I appreciate their gesture, actually. Their gifts bring color to my clinic."

"...hn."

"Anyway, please sit down, Sasuke-kun. I also need the form Shizune-san gave you before we begin."

Yet Sasuke remained where he was standing. "Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Are they succeeding?"

Sakura tilted her head to one side with her brows furrowing. "They? Succeeding?"

He heaved a sigh. If only one sigh could relay everything that he wanted to say. "Are they succeeding in getting your attention? In...making you love any of them back?"

His former teammate leaned back on her seat as she tried to process his words. After all, this wasn't like the Sasuke-kun that she knew. "I...well..." She tried to release a chuckle again, only for it to sound apparently dry. "Sasuke-kun...what are the questions for?"

This time, Sasuke paced closer to her, leaving only a few inches away from her desk. He had been physically far from her so many times, yet this time, it felt like he was even farther from her than he had ever been. Deep inside him, he wanted to reach her, and he realized that it's about time for him to really take a step forward unless he wanted things to stay the way that they were.

"Sakura, is it bad that I want you just for myself?" His words caused Sakura's eyes to widen momentarily. "Is it bad that I...that I can't bring color to your clinic nor to your life yet I still want your attention to just be mine?"

"S-sasuke-kun…"

He sought her vivid eyes that were now glistening, trying to find answers to the other questions stuck inside his mind. "I don't know what to do, Sakura. Tell me what to do," his voice lowered to a whisper that even he was surprised to hear such vulnerability in himself. After all, it was very rare for Uchiha Sasuke to admit that he does not know things, let alone ask help from others about it.

He shut his eyes then, unsure if due to embarrassment that he mentioned such things, or anxiety on what Sakura’s response would be. The next thing he knew, he felt the warmth of Sakura as she wrapped her gentle arms around his strong frame. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was pink.

And hope. 

And a future.

But it still depends on what her response to him would be. 

Her arms tightened around him, and it took him back from that vivid moment at the Forest of Death which made him realize that she was truly something else.

That day, it dawned on him how massive her impact was on him without her knowing. She literally consumed a curse with her touch, overcame darkness with her presence, and fought his demons with her powerful love in the same way he remembered her taking down hundreds of the Ten-Tails’ clones with just her powerful fist.

If only he took care of that love and reciprocated it before all the other men got to know how much of a wonderful girl – woman – Sakura Haruno is, he probably wouldn’t be feeling this way now.

“Sasuke-kun…” Her soft voice made him stiffen in her embrace. “What if...what if I tell you that you don’t have to do anything? What if I tell you that you just have to be you?” Slowly, Sakura pulled away and lifted her gaze – green orbs colliding with mismatched ones. “They could give me a field of flowers but they would never get my attention in the same way you have mine. They could shower me with written or verbal declarations of love but, Sasuke-kun, they would never be you.”

To say that Sasuke was taken aback was an understatement. In his mind, there was just a tinge of possibility that Sakura would still find him deserving of her love after all these years, and he clung to that as if his life depended on it while he was on his journey. Yet hearing all these now, he discovered there was still a larger space in his heart that Sakura Haruno could fill. And she could fill it all she wants without him denying his need for her to do it anymore – never again.

“It’s still you, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura raised a hand and placed it on his cheek, with her thumb tracing circles so gently as if he was the epitome of fragility. “I may have met so many other guys but my eyes, my heart, they look for you.” She smiled. “You don’t need to offer me anything, nor do anything for me. Just you is enough, Sasuke-kun. Because I love you as you.”

“Sakura…” was the only thing that Sasuke got to mutter after all of that.

“Hmm?”

And then he pulled her to him. This time, it was his arm that enveloped her petite frame while he buried his face in her hair. The gnawing in his chest was now completely gone, but Sakura would never know that she was indeed able to heal that.

Finally, he took a step towards hope. He held her a little bit longer while letting this fact sink in. And for the first time in the life of Sasuke Uchiha, the future seemed clearer to him knowing that he wouldn’t be facing it alone. 

A knock on her clinic’s door caused them to suddenly pull away, both embarrassed and clueless on how to act around each other right after their moment. Sasuke’s lips curved into a small smirk when he got a glimpse of the redness of her cheeks, and somehow, it made him feel like he won Shinobi World War all over again.

“Sakura? You have two patients next in line when you’re done. Just letting you know.” A familiar voice announced from the door.

“Alright, Shizune-san! Arigatou!” She bit her lip before glancing back at his current patient. “Let’s proceed with the check up, shall we?”

Sasuke smirked once more. “Aa.”

He placed a mental reminder to do Kakashi a favor once they were over, as long as it didn’t involve missions that would take him away for a long time from the only valuable flower in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SASUSAKU MONTH, FAM!! :) This is one of the two fics I have for SS month. I wasn’t able to participate completely because of all the things I have on my plate at work but I’m really really glad that other than the WIP I’m working on, this suddenly entered my mind randomly today and I immediately finished it! Let me know your thoughts on it, guys!
> 
> Although I haven’t been able to send in one-shot entries, I have been tweeting ss snippets or drabbles on Twitter under the hashtag #sssnippetaday. You could also find them here compiled in one book called “Midnight Figments.” Maybe you could check that out as well for more SS content by me! :)
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying the SS month so far! Thanks & God bless! :D
> 
> -A


End file.
